Endless Journey
by Haruno-Mizuhime
Summary: Yasumoto Hiroki(36), seorang pemilik perusahaan alat medis dan pemilik salah satu rumah sakit swasta di Jepang, menikah dengan Kouji (37), Anak kedua dari pemilik perusahaan obat, di German. Memiliki 2 anak kandung, Yasumoto Hiroshi(19) dan Yasumoto Tomokazu(16), dan 1 anak angkat, Kajita(15). Tapi diluar dugaan, Hiroki memiliki 1 anak lagi di Jerman...
1. Germany!

**Title:** Endless Journey –Family Complex–

**Pairing: **Sugita - Nakamura; Ono Daisuke - Kamiya Hiroshi; Yasumoto Hiroki – Yusa Kouji; Kajita – Okamoto Nobuhiko;

**Warning: **OOC, AU

**Summary: **Yasumoto Hiroki, seorang pemilik perusahaan alat medis dan pemilik salah satu rumah sakit swasta di Jepang, menikah dengan Kouji, Anak kedua dari pemilik perusahaan obat, di German. Memiliki 2 anak kandung, Yasumoto Hiroshi(19) dan Yasumoto Tomokazu(16), dan 1 anak angkat, Kajita(15). Tapi diluar dugaan, Hiroki memiliki 1 anak lagi di Jerman...

**Disclaimer: ****Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka yang keluar dari imajinasi liar seorang fangirl**

* * *

"Pagi.."

"ah, pagi Tomokazu-kun. Sarapan sudah siap."

kaget, Tomokazu segera mengangkat wajahnya ke arah sumber suara

"O..Ono san?!"

"Osu! Kenapa? kau terlihat kaget?"

"ke..kenapa Ono-san ada disini? masak didapur lagi.." tanya Tomokazu dengan takjub.

"aah.. itu karena Hiroshi hanya bisa masak nabe, jadi aku yang membuatkan sarapan." jawab Ono sambil meletakan gelas berisi susu keatas meja.

"nah, bisa tolong kau bangunkan Kajita-kun dan Nakamura-kun?" pinta Ono sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci tangan.

"O..ou.." jawab Tomokazu sambil berlalu.

"Oi Daisuke, untuk apa kau pagi-pagi datang kesini? sudah kubilang kan aku bisa masak sendiri?" ucap Hiroshi yang muncul tiba-tiba dari arah ruang tamu.

"Aku hanya khawatir Hiroshi-san memilih untuk membeli roti setengah harga di kombini kalau tidak ada yang menyiapkan sarapan." jawab Ono dengan penuh senyum.

"ugh.."

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Papa Angen? kudengar sudah tiga hari ia tidak pulang untuk mencari Mama kalian.."

"ha.. itu.. sepertinya dia pergi ke Jerman.." jawab Hiroshi sambil menarik kursi dan duduk didepan Ono.

"Jerman? jauh sekali.."

"mama memang kadang suka bercanda, tapi kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Masa dia bilang ingin menjemput Ibu baru kami di Jerman?! ada ada saja.. ha.."

"eh? Ibu baru? orang tua kalian bercerai? atau.. ah.. aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau papa Angen ternyata tipe yang seperti.."

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" Potong Hiroshi dengan kasar.

"..ah, maaf.." merasa bersalah, Hiroshi segera meminta maaf sambil menundukan kepala.

Ono hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Hiroshi yang seperti ini. wajar saja, sebagai anak pertama ia pasti sangat stress menghadapi hal seperti ini.

"semoga, semua akan baik-baik saja ya.. Hiroshi.." dengan lembut Ono menyentuh jemari Hiroshi, seolah memberikan kekuatan

"ung.."

—

Tomokazu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu yang saat ini sedang dihuni oleh Nakamura. Nakamura adalah sahabat Tomokazu sejak kecil. Karena orang tuanya sibuk, ia sering dititipkan dirumah ini.

"Ojamashimasu.." ujar Tomokazu setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Nakamura. Di dalam, terlihat Nakamura sedang memakai dasi dan telah memakai seragam lengkap.

"Oh, Tomokazu? Ada apa? kau belum siap-siap?" tanya Nakamura yang masih terfokus pada dasinya.

"kukira kau belum bangun.." jawab Tomokazu sambil melangkah masuk kemudian duduk diatas kasur Nakamura.

"Jangan tidur lagi, bodoh! Nanti kita bisa terlambat ke Sekolah.."

"iyaaaaa…" jawab Tomokazu dengan setengah malas. Sedikit kesal, Nakamura mendorong Tomokazu keluar dari kamarnya. "Aa.. sudah sana kau ganti baju! kalau terlambat bisa ga.."

'brugh'

tiba-tiba ada seonggok mahluk yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Uwa..! kau tidak apa-apa Tomokazu? Oi Kajita… kau.. juga baik-baik saja?" terlihat kedua mahluk tersebut terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Kajitaaa.. jangan berdiri didepan pintu.. ugh.." erang Tomokazu

"Baru saja aku mau menjemput kalian berdua.." ujar cowok botak didepan mereka.

"lho, Tomokazu-san? belum pakai seragam?" lanjut kajita.

"aah.. Iya.. iyaaa.. aku pakai seragam dulu! kalian, duluan sana ke ruang makan! sarapan sudah siap!" teriak sugita sambil bergegas kembali kekamar.

"eh? Paman sudah pulang kah?" tanya Nakamura.

"mungkin..? rasanya agak mustahil apabila Hiroshi-san yang memasak sarapan.. dia pasti memilih untuk membeli roti setengah harga ke kombini.." jawab Kajita sambil menuruni tangga.

"Jerman? jauh sekali.."

terdengar suara yang agak asing di telinga Nakamura dan Kajita dari arah ruang makan.

"siapa?" tanya Nakamura pada Kajita. "eer.. tidak tahu." jawab kajita sambil melangkah perlahan lalu mengintip.

"mama memang kadang suka bercanda, tapi kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Masa dia bilang ingin menjemput Ibu baru kami di Jerman?! ada ada saja.. ha.. "

kaget, Kajita dan Nakamura pun saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"eh? Ibu baru? orang tua kalian bercerai? atau.. ah.. aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau papa Angen ternyata tipe yang seperti.."

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

"eh? a..apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? ada apa dengan paman dan.." tanya Nakamura dengan wajah panik dan terbata-bata. "a.. aku tidak tahu.." jawab Kajita ikutan panik.

"ba..bagaimana sih! kamu kan anak angkat disini.. harusnya kamu tahu..!"

"eeh.. tapi.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu.."

"tidak tahu soal apa?" tiba-tiba muncul Tomokazu di belakang mereka. Kaget, Nakamura dan Kajita segera berbalik dan menatap Tomokazu. "To..Tomokazu.."

"kalian sedang bicara apa?" tanya Tomokazu, heran.


	2. Flashback! Ishida senpai's decision

**Title:** Endless Journey –Family Complex–

**Pairing:**Sugita Tomoazu – Nakamura Yuuichi; Ono Daisuke - Kamiya Hiroshi; Yasumoto Hiroki – Yusa Kouji; Kajita – Okamoto Nobuhiko;

**Warning:**OOC, AU

**Summary:**Yasumoto Hiroki, seorang pemilik perusahaan alat medis dan pemilik salah satu rumah sakit swasta di Jepang, menikah dengan Kouji, Anak kedua dari pemilik perusahaan obat, di German. Memiliki 2 anak kandung, Yasumoto Hiroshi(19) dan Yasumoto Tomokazu(16), dan 1 anak angkat, Kajita(15). Tapi diluar dugaan, Hiroki memiliki 1 anak lagi di Jerman...

**Disclaimer:****Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka yang keluar dari imajinasi liar seorang fangirl**

* * *

Hiroki mencoba mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin, ketika tiba-tiba saja sang Ketua OSIS, Ishida Akira, menunjuknya sebagai Ketua OSIS yang baru di tengah upacara penerimaan murid baru. Hiroki yang masih belum sepenuhnya _connect_ dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Mantan Ketua OSIS itu hanya bisa bengong dengan tampang super bodoh.

'_aku pikir Ishida senpai cuma bercanda...'_ menghela nafas, Hiroki kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan gontai. Tiba-tiba, dari belakang ada yang menepuk punggungnya dengan kecepatan tinggi , "YOW! HIROKI KUN!"

"sa..kiiiit!" Sambil mengelus punggungnya ia menoleh ke arah sang pelaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Showtaro?"

"Hahaha, habis kau terlihat sedang melamun gitu sih. Apa apa? Masih belum 100% bangun kah?" tanya Taniyama Shoutarou, sambil menyamakan kecepatan sepedanya dengan kecepatan Hiroki.

"bukan... hanya saja..." Hiroki menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku masih bingung dan tidak percaya dengan kejadian kemarin."

"Kemarin? AH! Maksudmu terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS di hari pertama masuk SMA? Hahaha!"

"Jangan tertawa, Showtaro.. aku serius." Potong Hiroki sambil memasang muka masam.

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu kok, tapi menertawakan Ishida senpai. Hahaha! Ishida senpai memang unik. Jalan pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak."

"Dari dulu sama sekali tidak berubah." Tambah Hiroki

"Tapi aku yakin, Ishida senpai pasti melakukan hal itu ada alasannya. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan ini tanpa alasan kan? Seperti misalnya... karena sudah melihat kinerjamu saat menjadi wakil ketua OSIS saat SMP, ia hanya bisa mempercayai posisi ini padamu." Ujar Shoutarou mencoba meyakinkan

"Alasan... ya? Kira-kira apa ya alasan Ishida senpai mendadak turun dari kursi ketua OSIS..?" gumam Hiroki.

Setelah mengayuh melewati pinggiran sungai, mereka berbelok melewati turunan yang berada dekat area pertokoan.

"Turunan ini cukup curam ya, ditambah lagi, beberapa meter didepan ada perlintasan kereta api." Celetuk Shoutarou.

"Iya. Seandainya ada yang rem sepedannya blong, akan sangat berbahaya." Tambah Hiroki. Tidak lama, sebelum mereka mencapai pintu perlintasan, terdengar suara tanda bahwa kereta akan segera lewat. Mereka segera berhenti didepan pintu palang yang sudah mulai menutup. Ketika Hiroki sedang mencoba meregangkan badannya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara teriakan.

"AWAS!" "BAHAYA!" "MINGGIR!"

Mereka berdua segera menoleh dan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka. Seorang anak laki-laki sedang mengendarai sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seolah memiliki sayap dipunggungnya, ia terbang melompati mereka berdua dan palang perlintasan kereta sesaat sebelum kereta melintas. Mereka berdua menatap kereta yang saat ini melintas didepan mereka dengan wajah tercengang. Lalu setelah kereta tersebut selesai melintas, mereka mencoba mencari-cari sesosok mahluk yang hampir sukses menjadi daging giling, namun mereka tidak menemukan seonggok mayat atau pengendara sepeda di depan mereka. Pintu palang di depan mereka pun terbuka. sedetik kemudian mereka menoleh dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"yang barusan itu..., apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

* * *

Hidup itu memang tidak terduga. Sama seperti situasi yang sedang dialami oleh Hiroki saat ini. Ia sedang berdiri di depan sang senior yang seenaknya menunjuk dirinya untuk menjadi ketua OSIS.

"Kurang lebih ini saja yang perlu kau lakukan. Ah, lalu jangan lupa untuk menandatangi dokumen ini. Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung saja lapor ke guru pembina." Jelas Ishida sambil memberikan dokumen-dokumen OSIS ke tangan Hiroki.

" Anu.. senpai..."

"Ada apa? Apa masih ada hal yang belum kamu pahami?" tanya Ishida

"Bukan.."

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah kan? Kurang lebih apa yang akan kau lakukan sama seperti saat kau menjadi ketua OSIS di SMP." Potong Ishida.

'_ah... benar juga ya.. gara-gara orang ini juga aku ditarik untuk menjadi ketua OSIS saat SMP dulu.'_ Kenang Hiroki sambil menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya hubungan senior dan junior antara Ishida dan Hiroki sudah terjalin dari saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Hiroki yang merasa berkewajiban untuk mengurus dan meluruskan teman-teman yang tingkat kewarasannya mendekati nol itu itu, akhirnya terkenal akan keahliannya me-manage dan mengatur, baik rencana, keuangan, bahkan mahluk-mahluk yang ada di sekitanya. Keahlian ini akhirnya terdengar sampai di telinga Hoshi Souichiro, anak kelas 6 yang merupakan panitia festival olah raga saat itu. Hoshi pun memperkenalkan Hiroki pada Ishida, yang saat itu menjabat sebagai ketua panitia. Sejak hari itu, entah mengapa Ishida selalu meminta Hiroki untuk menjadi ketua panitia dalam setiap kegiatan, seperti bunkasai dan perpisahan anak kelas enam. Tentu saja, karena Hiroki bukan tipe orang yang bisa menolak permintaan orang lain, ia selalu berakhir menjadi orang yang paling sibuk di kepanitiaan. Bahkan saat ia masuk SMP pun, Ishida senpai yang saat itu menduduki jabatan ketua OSIS langsung menunjuk dia untuk menjadi wakil ketua OSIS. Sampai akhirnya, saat ia kelas dua SMP, Ia terpaksa menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS selama dua tahun sebagai pengganti Ishida yang sudah lulus SMP.

'_Hoshi senpai.. kalau bukan karena senpai... aku tidak akan mengalami hal yang merepotkan seperti ini...'_ keluh Hiroki sambil menatap bayangan wajah Hoshi yang sedang tersenyum jahil di langit-langit ruang OSIS.

"Oh iya! Satu hal lagi... Ah, hei? Yasumotokun? Kau mendengarku?" suara Ishida sukses membuyarkan lamunannya.

"ah.. iya. Apa apa senpai?" jawab Hiroki buru-buru.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kosongkan jadwalmu. Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan anggota OSIS lainnya. Ah, mungkin aku tidak bisa ikut datang juga sih. Nanti akan ada orang yang membantumu kok. Namanya Onasakakun."

"baiklah senpai."

"sepertinya waktu makan siang telah habis. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas masing-masing."

Hiroki pun mengekor Ishida dengan langkah gontainya sambil menghela nafas. Padahal ini hari keduanya di sekolah, tiba-tiba ia sudah diberikan tugas seberat ini.

"ah iya, kamu tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Aku cukup yakin kalau kau cukup do-M untuk menjalani tugas ini kok" celetuk Ishida tiba-tiba.

Mendadak bulu kuduk Hiroki merinding. _'semoga semua akan baik-baik saja... semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi...'_ Doa Hiroki dalam hati

* * *

"Yow! Hiroki!" lagi-lagi, bagaikan dejavu, Shoutarou menepuk punggung Hiroki dengan tenaga yang tidak kira-kira. "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke game center?"ajak Shoutarou.

"aah... maaf.. hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan anggota OSIS lainnya di ruang OSIS." Tolak Hiroki sambil memanggul tas dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"eeh.. _Show na no_? membosankan! Padahal minggu ini masih minggu pertama kan?" ujar Shoutarou sambil mengikuti Hiroki dari belakang. "Kalau begitu, selesai kau bertemu dengan anak OSIS, ayo kita ke game center!" lanjut Shoutaro.

"aah... baiklah.. baiklah..." jawab Hiroki sambil menghela nafasnya.

Setelah berjalan mengitari lorong, akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu ruang OSIS. Ketika mereka membuka pintu ruang OSIS..., disana...

...ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan nekomimi diatas kepalanya, sedang dikejar oleh seorang anak laki yang menggunakan dasi diatas kepalanya. Dengan spontan Hiroki membanting pintu ruang OSIS.

Lagi-lagi, bagai dejavu, Hiroki dan Shoutaro kembali terdiam selama beberapa detik dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"...yang tadi itu.., apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Mereka berdua kemudian kembali menatap pintu yang ada di depan mereka, lalu kembali bertatapan dan menelan ludah. Hiroki memberanikan diri untuk memegan knop pintu sekali lagi. Ia mendorong pintu ruang OSIS secara perlahan sambil mengucapkan permisi. Sebelum pintu tersebut terbuka seutuhnya, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang mendorong pintu tersebut dari belakang Mereka. Terkejut, mereka segera menoleh arah belakang.

"eh? Kenapa? Bukankah kalian ada perlu dengan OSIS? Tidak usah malu-malu, masuk saja." Ujar seorang lelaki bertubuh lumayan tinggi dan berambut pendek. Disebelahnya terdapat seorang laki-laki yang juga bertubuh cukup jangkung dan memiliki rambut sedikit lebih panjang.

"ah.., kamu.. ketua OSIS yang baru kan? Salam kenal. Aku Okiayu Ryuutarou. Kelas 3-A, posisi sebagai penanggung jawab bidang Olahraga." Ujar lelaki tadi sambil tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk.

"ah, Ya..Yasumoto Hiroki.., Kelas 1-A Mulai hari ini menjadi ketua OSIS menggantikan Ishida senpai. Mohon bimbingannya." Jawab Hiroki spontan sambil membungkuk.

"Taniyama Shoutarou, hanya menemani." Lanjut Shoutaro.

"Disebelahku ini adalah Miki Shinichiro, Kelas 2-B. Bertanggung jawab sebagai Bendahara." Ujar Okiayu senpai sambil menunjuk ke lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya. Lelaki bernama Miki itu pun membungkukan kepalanya ke arah Hiroki. Tiba-tiba dari dalam ruang OSIS terdengar seseorang memanggil nama Okiayu.

"Hei! Okkii! Akhirnya datang juga!"

'_dia! Lelaki yang barusan menggunakan dasi di—eh? Lho? dasinya...?'_

Lelaki tadi menoleh ke arah Hiroki dan tersenyum jahil, "Aku Onasaka Masaya, Kelas 3-B, posisi sebagai penanggung jawab bidang budaya." Lalu tanpa Hiroki sadari lelaki bernama Onasaka itu menepuk bokong Hiroki sambil tertawa dan berkata, "salam kenal ya." Hiroki langsung merinding seketika dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Okiayu lalu menjewer telinga Lalu..

"Ryuu senpai!" terdengar suara serak-serak basah dengan desahan lembut dari dalam ruang OSIS. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam agak panjang dengan tinggi badan dibawah semua orang yang ada di ruang tersebut berlari mendekati Okiayu. Di kepalanya masih tertempel asesori nekomimi dan lonceng, membuat laki-laki tersebut terlihat manis dan feminin.

"Ryuu senpai! Lagi-lagi hari ini Onasaka senpai mengerjaiku!" ujarnya dengan air mata yang hampir meluncur ke pipi halusnya. Okiayu terdiam sebentar lalu menatap Onasakan dengan tatapan yang mengerikan sambil menjewernya lebih keras.  
"he... lagi-lagi kau mengerjai Hikarukun ya? Sudah beberapa kali kubilang, jangan mengganggu Hikarukun!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Onasaka.

"Ma..maaf Okkii. Aku tidak sengaja! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" ujar Onasaka ketakutan.

"Hikarukun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miki sambil melepaskan segala asesori dari kepala lelaki bernama Hikaru itu. Yang bersangkutan mengangguk dan berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Ah, iya! Dia Hikarukun, Midorikawa Hikaru." Ujar Okiayu sambil masih menjewer telinga Onasaka. "ia bertanggung jawab sebagai Sekretaris OSIS" Hikaru kemudian membungkuk dan memberi salam kepada Hiroki dan Shoutarou. Hiroki dan Shoutaro ikut membungkuk.

"Lalu, satu orang lagi..." tambah Okiayu sambil celingukan mencari seseorang. "Lho? Yusa-kun hari ini tidak datang kah?"

"Datang kok~" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang bersuara seksi dengan tinggi badan setara dengan Hiroki dari arah pintu masuk ruang OSIS._ 'tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat laki-laki ini...'_pikir Hiroki. Tiba-tiba bayangan kejadian tadi pagi muncul di kepala Hiroki. Pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi, terbang melompati palang kereta, rambut hitam, kulit putih pucat dan kacamata frame merah...

"YANG TADI PAGI!" Teriak Hiroki sambil menunjuk lelaki yang dipanggil Yusa oleh Okiayu. Yusa kemudian mengeluarkan senyum do-S nya lalu berkata "Perkenalkan. Yusa Kouji, Kelas 2-A. Posisi, Wakil ketua. Mohon bimbingannya ya... dalam berbagai arti."

"_Tapi aku yakin, Ishida senpai pasti melakukan hal itu ada alasannya. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan ini tanpa alasan kan?"_

"_Alasan... ya? Kira-kira apa ya alasan Ishida senpai mendadak turun dari kursi ketua OSIS..?" _

'_jangan-jangan.. ini... alasan Ishida senpai mendadak turun dari kursi ketua OSIS!' _teriak Hiroki dalam hati.


	3. Flying to get a grip of him

**Title:** Endless Journey –Family Complex–

**Pairing:**Sugita Tomoazu – Nakamura Yuuichi; Ono Daisuke - Kamiya Hiroshi; Yasumoto Hiroki – Yusa Kouji; Kajita – Okamoto Nobuhiko;

**Warning:**OOC, AU

**Summary:**Yasumoto Hiroki, seorang pemilik perusahaan alat medis dan pemilik salah satu rumah sakit swasta di Jepang, menikah dengan Kouji, Anak kedua dari pemilik perusahaan obat, di German. Memiliki 2 anak kandung, Yasumoto Hiroshi(19) dan Yasumoto Tomokazu(16), dan 1 anak angkat, Kajita(15). Tapi diluar dugaan, Hiroki memiliki 1 anak lagi di Jerman...

**Disclaimer:****Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka yang keluar dari imajinasi liar seorang fangirl**

* * *

"Oi, Hiroki..! Hiroki..!"

Hiroki membuka matanya perlahan. Mencoba mencari sumber suara sambil berusaha bangkit dari..

"e?" seketika Hiroki menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam pesawat. Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya, terlihat sahabat masa kecilnya sedang tersenyum jahil sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela pesawat.

"sebentar lagi kita akan landing. Lihat! Kita bisa melihat sungai Rhein dari sini!"

"booodoh, itu bukan sungai Rhein" jawab Hiroki sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Showtaro hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Hiroki. Ia kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya sambil menunggu perintah landing.

"hei, Hiroki. Apa kau yakin Kouji senpai ada di sini?" tanya Showtarou sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi serius. Hiroki menatap Showtarou dengan ekspresi kaget, ia kembali menatap ke depan, menghela nafas, lalu menjawab sambil kembali menatap Showtarou, "sejujurnya..." sepatah kata dari Hiroki telah sukses membuat showtarou menoleh kearahnya.

"sejujurnya.. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia benar ada di sini atau tidak" lanjut Hiroki sedikit panik.

"Bu..Buodoh! terus buat apa kita jauh-jauh kesini?!"

"Karena dia bilang, 'jika ingin menjemputku, pergilah ke Jerman'" jawab Hiroki sambil menunjukan surat dengan tulisan tangan khas Kouji kepada Showtarou. Showtarou mengambil surat tersebut, membacanya dengan seksama lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau percaya dengan ini? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia sedang ada di Hongkong, Taiwan, atau Korea, seperti waktu itu?" ujar Showtarou sambil mengembalikan surat itu pada Hiroki.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku ingin mempercayainya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukan kepadaku disini?" Jawab Hiroki dengan nada penuh dengan keraguan.

"Hiroki. Mungkin sebaiknya, mulai saat ini kau harus memasang alat pemancar pada cincin Kouji senpai." Ujar Showtarou sambil memasang ekspresi penuh simpati pada Hiroki.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memesan gigi emas dengan pemancar untuknya." Jawab Hiroki serius.

"Uwaah... luar biasa. Kau jadi terdengar seperti suami posesif yang ingin memantau keberadaan sang istri selama tujuh kali dua puluh empat jam." Celetuk Showtarou sambil tertawa puas.

"Aku tidak akan memantau sampai sejauh itu. Hanya ketika ia sedang pergi tiba-tiba seperti ini saja." Jawab Hiroki kalem.

"_Perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang. Sesaat lagi pesawat akan mendarat. Kencangkan matikan segala alat elektronik anda dan pasang sabuk pengaman anda."_

"Jadi, setelah mendarat nanti kita akan kemana?" tanya Showtarou. Hiroki terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Menemui salah satu junior kita di sana."

* * *

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Tomokazu dengan wajah herannya. Kajita dan Nakamura saling bertatapan, bingung harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba saja Ono muncul dari belakang Nakamura dan Kajita.

"Kalian sedang apa disini? Sarapan sudah siap lho." ujar Ono sambil tersenyum. Mereka bertiga reflek menoleh ke arah Ono dengan kagetnya. "ah, Nakamurakun, Kajitakun, sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu." Sapa Ono sambil mengelus kepala kedua bocah laki-laki di depannya.

"Eh?" Mereka berdua kemudian menatap Ono dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian lupa? Ini Aku, Ono Daisuke. Teman SMP Hiroshi yang dulu sering main ke rumah kalian. Yah, wajar sih kalian sudah tidak ingat. Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sih." Jelas Ono sambil melangkah ke ruang makan.

"Karena Onosan sudah lama sekali tidak main kesini, kupikir kalian berantem dan tidak pernah bertemu lagi." Ujar Sugita sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hiroshi. Nakamura dan Kajita segera mengambil dua kursi kosong di samping sugita.

"ah, itu. Sebenarnya, saat kelas dua SMP, sepupuku yang masih berumur lima tahun dititipkan dirumah kami. Karena orang tua kami sibuk dan saat itu Yuuki masih berumur 10 tahun, jadi aku khawatir kalau meninggalkan mereka berdua saja di rumah." Jelas Ono sambil memakan omeletnya.

"Tapi, Hiroshi selalu datang main ke tempat kami kok. Bahkan sampai kami kuliah, kami masih selalu bersama." Lanjut Ono sambil tertawa.  
"Bo..Bodoh! Daisuke! Apa maksudmu hah?" teriak Hiroshi sambil melempar sumpitnya ke arah kepala Ono. Dengan sigap Ono menangkap sumpit yang dilempar Hiroshi sambil tertawa. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil sumpit penganti untuk Hiroshi.

"Oh iya, selama Papa Angen pergi, aku akan membantu kalian menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Ono sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan orang rumah Onosan?" Tanya Nakamura.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa handle semuanya kok." Jawab Ono tenang.

"AA! Ga..gawat Tomokazukun! Sudah jam setengah sembilan!" teriak Kajita.

"Wah iya! Tomokazu! Ayo cepat!" ujar Nakamura sambil berusaha menghabiskan susu di gelasnya.

"Tunggu, jangan lupa bekal kalian." Ujar Ono sambil memberikan tiga kotak bekal kepada ketiga bocah SMA dihadapannya. "Hati-hati di Jalan."

"Kami berangkat ya!" teriak ketiga bocah itu sambil berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Hiroshi menatap kejadian di depannya sambil menahan tawa. Ono menoleh ke arah Hiroshi dengan tatapan bingung.

"hm? ada apa Hiroshisan?" tanya Ono.

"tidak apa-apa. Pft.. kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang istri idaman ya." Jawab Hiroshi sambil tertawa puas. Ono terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Hiroshisan bicara apa? Bukankah kalau di kasur, Hiroshisan yang jadi 'Istri'? hm?" ucap Ono sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Hiroshi. Hiroshi yang sedang tertawa tiba-tiba tersedak. Mukanya berubah menjadi merah padam.

"ki..KIMOCHI WARUI NA ANTA!" teriak Hiroshi sambil melempar tasnya ke arah Ono.

"Woa! Hiroshisan! Hati-hati! Di dalamnya ada laptop!" jawab Ono sambil berusaha menangkap tas Hiroshi. Hiroshi segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Kita berangkat ke kampus sekarang!"

"Oke.. oke." Jawab Ono sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"Studio?" tanya Showtarou heran. "Kau yakin Koujisan ada disini?"

"tidak" jawab Hiroki enteng.

"HA?" merasa kaget, Showtarou teriak dengan spontan. "Kalau begitu untuk apa kita kesini?"

"untuk menemui orang yang ingin ditemui oleh Koujisan." Jawab Hiroki sambil melangkah memasuki studio. Didalam studio ia bertanya kepada salah seorang staff dengan bahasa Jerman yang fasih, "kann ich sie treffen den Regisseur?"

"natürlich!" jawab sang staff sambil mengajak mereka masuk dan menemui sang sutradara. Sang sutradara yang awalnya sibuk berdiskusi dengan beberapa staff, saat melihat mereka berdua, ia langsung berlari mendekati mereka. Wajahnya sangat tidak asing dimata Showtarou. Tapi, ia tidak ingat pernah punya kenalan seorang sutradara.

"Yasumoto senpai! Showtarou senpai!" panggilnya sambil tersenyum penuh. "Selamat datang di Studioku!"

"yo, Namikawa kun." Sapa Yasumoto sambil memberikan buah tangan pada Namikawa.

"AH! KAU NAMIKAWA DAISUKE! SISWA HAMAKOU?!" teriak Showtarou.

"iya, lama tidak berjumpa, senpai." Jawab Namikawa sambil tersenyum.


End file.
